Technical Field
This invention relates to a simulation system for wearing spectacles, a simulation device for wearing spectacles and a simulation program for wearing spectacles, particularly to a simulation technique for wearing spectacles in order to provide someone wearing spectacles with experience of an eye image capable of being observed in time of wearing spectacles.
Description of Related Art
Normally, when a wearing person wears spectacles, the eye looks smaller in case of a lens for myopia, and the eye looks larger in case of a lens for hyperopia, owing to refraction by a spectacle lens. In a simulation device for wearing spectacles before a conventional art, regarding a synthesized image, the refraction by the lens was not sufficiently taken in consideration. Thus, regarding eye image's size capable of being observed in time of wearing spectacles, even if the simulation is performed, there is a possibility that the simulation result reflected with effects of an actual spectacle lens can not be obtained.
To the situation before a conventional art, a technique is known, based on a method of taking a statistic image of client's face without a spectacle frame by a video camera etc and then synthesizing the image with a previously recorded spectacle frame image and displaying it (for example, see document 1). Specifically, as shown in specification [0012], FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 in document 1, in the spectacle lens with an object side surface (called “front surface” thereafter) and an eye side surface (called “back surface” thereafter), a distance between a center of thickness and a characteristic point of the eye's outline, and lens power, are taken into consideration when the simulation is performed.